genetechfandomcom-20200215-history
Layout-
Introduction When one decides to go, an important thing to know is what one wants to see, and we have just the place, this page. There are over fifty exhibits, twenty two restaurants, five hotels, six educational shows, many spectacular performances done by both man and animal, a pet shop and seven gift shops. Exhibits The main focus of the place is the animals. Decades or more of magnificence lost for a long time suddenly brought back. Revolutionary technology was used to bring them back and is also used to contain the captive populations. Like modern zoos, welfare of both guest and animal are priority over all. Safety for the animal could mean safety for you. The exhibits are oftentimes interactive or up close and personal. Smilodon exhibit All three species of Smilodon are housed here. The Smilodon fatalis, Smilodon populator, and Smilodon gracilis. They are fed daily two times a day. They have a lot of room and a suitable place to sleep. They even cooperate with other Smilodon of other species to take down the prey they are given. Pleistocene Tundra Pleistocene Tundra is an exhibit revolving around Europe around the time of the last ice age. Inhabitants are woolly mammoth, coelodontia, elasmotherium, megaloceros, cave bear, cave lions, and cave hyaena. All of which are kept only with other species seen as compatible, with all herbivores together while carnivores have to be kept in pens of their own. Pleistocene la brea The la brea tar pits are a famous place to visit in california. A few species from the place(excluding S. Fatalis, which was cloned long before the park) live here. Those species would be columbian mammoth, American mastodon, American lion, a few species of bison, dire wolf, Shasta ground sloth, arctodus, and teratornis. Toxodon pen Shared with Macrauchenia, the pen is large and has a few forests and open fields. The exhibit is in close proximity to the giant sloth exhibit, Pleistocene America, Pleistocene Tundra and the new zealand exhibit. Pterosaur Exhibit Housing literally every pterosaur in the park, the Pterosaur exhibit has many subsections where individual species live by themselves with many of their own kind. Guided tours are available. Note, you cannot feed, ride, pet, or touch the pterosaurs as it could pose a threat to you and the pterosaur reguardless of what species it is. Aquarium The aquarium has all fully aquatic species. The most popular exhibit is the mosasaurus show, where a few mosasaurus do tricks. Other exhibits include gar tanks, trilobite, hall of whales, reef, nightmare fuel and plesiosaurus to name a few. Carboniferous oxygen dome an oxygen dome was constructed to house the large arthropods of the era. A few small reptiles, amphibians and some fish also seen in the aquarium are also present. A guided tour is available, especially to those on educational trips, and offer biology lessons, chemistry lessons and a few other relevant topics. African pliocene This is where all African mammoth species are held. A jeep may drive people through for 20$. Other than that, the exhibit is not all that popular but worthwhile nonetheless. Cretaceous Egypt An exhibit devoted to Egypt was bound to happen. The scientists and construction team agreed on the Cretaceous. Spinosaurus, ouranosaurus, carcharodontosaurus, sarcosuchus, Suchomimus and a few fish species. Spinosaurus and Suchomimus are allowed by the ouranosaurus, but the rest aren't. Hell Creek Here, most hell creek fauna(only excluding borealosuchus, which gets its own exhibit) and flora are put in a few pens. All herbivores and omnivores are allowed by each other, but carnivores aren't(for very obvious reasons). T. rex, Ankylosaurus, Triceratops, Anzu and Daktoraptor are all fan favorites here. Permian Pens View most Permian creatures behind a safe glass, and maybe get some education on how some of these animals survived the great dying.